


What's New Pussycat?

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, cat shelter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara meets a shelter adoption coordinator when she goes with Amaya and Zari to adopt their cats.





	What's New Pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Cat Shelter AU I have been promising since forever. All the cats mentioned in this fic are based on cats from my shelter. For details and pictures of a cat mentioned in here, feel free to ask!

1.

“Sara,” Amaya begs. “You have to come with us.”

“I’m busy,” Sara tells her friend. 

“But we need you!” Amaya says. 

Zari starts begging too. “You’re our friend! You have to come!”

Sara looks at Amaya. “Did you put Zari up to bothering me too?”

“She knows I’m right,” Amaya says. 

Sara rolls her eyes and stands up.

“Okay. Fine. I will go with you to adopt your cats.”

Zari and Amaya cheer and hug. Sara sighs.

“Do you have carriers?”

“They’re in the car. We’re ready to go,” Amaya says.

Sara sits in the driver’s seat. “Let’s get this over with.”

Amaya and Zari are bouncing around in the backseat for the entire duration of the ride. Sara has to clear her throat when they reach the shelter parking lot. 

They leave the car and run inside. They’re each holding one of Sara’s hands and dragging her like a pair of toddlers would pull their mother. 

“Hi,” a volunteer says. “Are you here to adopt a cat?” 

“Yes,” Amaya says, messing with her jacket and containing her excitement. “We already spoke to your adoption coordinator, and we are Amaya and Zari here to pick up Nautilus and Zookie.”

“Oh, those are two of my favorite cats! I’m so happy they’re getting adopted!” the volunteer is saying. 

“Yeah. Last time, we spoke to a Ms. Sharpe?” Amaya says.

“Yes! I will go get Ava. In the meantime, feel free to visit the cats.”

The volunteer disappears through a door. Sara goes and looks around at the cats.

A roaming white cat with patches of black on his ear yowls until Sara bends down and pets him. He rubs her feet with his face and side.

“Zari, Amaya,” another worker at the shelter says. Her hair is in a blonde bun. She looks serious, but smiles as she scratches a chubby tabby’s cheeks. Sara blushes.

“Hi, Ms. Sharpe,” Amaya says. 

“Please, it’s Ava,” the woman says. “Good to see you again. Who did you bring?”

“I’m Sara. Their friend,” Sara says, shaking Ava’s hand. Ava smiles. 

“Nautilus and Zookie are right back here. We just have to fill out some last paperwork,” Ava says, ducking behind a door. Amaya and Zari follow her.

Sara hears Ava exclaim and sees a flash of black and bends down to grab the cat. 

Ava opens the door and smiles when she sees Sara.

“That’s Bolt. You can see how he got his name. Thank you for catching him.”

Sara sets him back on the ground, and he returns to his position waiting behind the door to the shelter lobby. 

Ava pulls out some papers. The names of the two cats are already marked. Amaya and Zari sign all of them. Ava signs too.

“Alright. Let’s go get the cats.”

Sara waves to Zookie inside the kennel, and he purrs. Ava opens the kennel and coaxes Zookie down from the highest layer. She picks up one of his blankets and slides it into the carrier.

“That will make the transition easier,” Ava says. 

“Zookie!” Amaya says. “Come here.”

The gray tabby walks into the carrier. 

“Wow. I didn’t think he’d just walk in there,” Ava says. “Now let’s get Nautilus.”

The second cat in the kennel peeks out of a bed. Sara smiles at him, and he blinks. He has dark and light gray stripes along his back and a white underside. 

“Nautilus…” Ava calls. 

He ignores her. She gently scoops him up and slides him into another carrier with his own blanket.

He stares at her indignantly. 

“Okay. Do you need any help loading them into the car?” Ava asks. 

Amaya shakes her head. 

“Thank you so much for all of your help!” she says happily. She hands Zookie’s carrier to Zari and they walk back outside.

“Do you need volunteers?” Sara asks Ava suddenly. 

“We are always accepting applications,” Ava says. She hands Sara a form. 

Sara fills it out quickly, aware that Zari and Amaya are waiting for her outside. She hands it back to Ava and smiles. 

“I’ll see you around,” Ava says. Sara waves and steps outside.

 

 

2.

“How are Zookie and Nautilus?” Ava asks near the end of Sara’s first shift.

“They are so good,” Sara says. She pauses her cleaning to pull up a picture of Amaya and Zari holding the cats.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Ava says. She bends over to lift a litter box, and Sara can see so many of her muscles at once. 

“I think we’re done,” Ava says at last. Sara waves to her and opens the shelter door.

Sara yells, and Ava comes running out.

“What is it?”

“Someone left something here!”

Ava bends down and looks inside the box. She looks back up at Sara.

“Help me move it inside,” Ava says. Sara bends down to help pick it up. Something inside it makes a noise. 

Ava opens the door with one hand and walks backwards through it. 

“We’ve got to keep them in here for now until our medical staff has confirmed that they’re disease-free. I’m going to call one of the vets and bring some supplies out here. Don’t touch them yet. Just try to talk to them, keep them as calm as you can.”

Sara nods and looks inside. 

Two cats are staring up at her. One of them is black with fine white stripes that look like lace. The other is white with small facial markings and feet that look almost like lilac. They both look scared. The white one hisses at Sara.

“It’s okay, sweetie. You’re going to be alright. You’re safe here. Nothing is going to hurt you here. We’re going to take care of you,” Sara coos.

Ava comes back with a bucket of supplies. She slides a scratcher into the box like a ramp. The black cat walks out cautiously.

“The vet is going to be here in a few minutes. Do you mind staying?” Ava asks.

Sara nods. “What kind of person just leaves cats here?” 

“I know,” Ava says. She sets out plates of food and a litter box. The black cat eats hungrily. The white one doesn’t move.

Ava puts thick gloves on and sets a plate of food in the box. The white cat glares at her and hisses again, but moves to devour the food within a minute.

“Do you want to name them?” Ava asks Sara.

“Ivory Lace and Ebony Lace,” Sara says.

“Ooh, those are some classy names,” Ava says. 

The vet pulls up and washes his hands in the lobby before she starts examining the cats.

“From looking at them, I can tell that they’re both female. A few years old. I think they’re okay to bring into the med room. I can do some more tests there.”

Ava relaxes. 

“I’m going to stay the night,” Ava says. “You can go home, though.”

“Can I stay, too?” Sara asks. “I found them, and I just want to stay.”

Ava nods. “Yeah. You can stay too.”

“Alright. I’m going to call Amaya and Zari and tell them I’m staying late.”

 

 

3.

Sara wakes up to someone talking to her.

“Sara. Sara, the tests came back. The cats are okay. They haven’t been tested for everything imaginable, but they’re alright for now.”

Sara sits up quickly, realizing that she’d fallen asleep on Ava’s shoulder.

“What time is it?” Sara asks. 

“Half past three,” Ava says.

“Oh,” Sara says. 

“Do you live far away?” Ava asks.

“Half an hour driving,” Sara says sleepily. She doesn’t want to think about driving back home.

“You could stay at my apartment,” Ava says. “It’s five minutes away. And I can sleep on the couch.”

Sara nods and gets into Ava’s car. She barely remembers anything until she’s passed out facedown on the bed. Ava had insisted that Sara take the bed, and Sara hadn’t argued.

She sleeps through the rest of the night until she smells coffee. 

Ava is brewing coffee when Sara walks in.

“Good morning,” Ava says.

“‘Morning. Any more news?”

“They think Ivory and Ebony Lace are going to be up for adoption within the week,” Ava says. “They’re doing great.”

“I am so glad to hear that,” Sara says.

“Yeah. I think I’m going to adopt them.”

“Really?” Sara says. “I’m so happy for you! And for them!”

“Yeah. I promise, not every night at the shelter is that intense.”

“I’m glad. Sorry for passing out in your bedroom, by the way.”

“Hey, I offered,” Ava says. “And it wouldn’t look so good to put on our website that one of our volunteers got into a car accident driving home from a shift past two. Do you want some coffee?”

“That would be wonderful,” Sara says.

“So where do you work?” Ava asks, starting the coffee.

“Oh, I’m a sword expert.”

“Really?” Ava asks. “That’s so cool!”

“Yeah. Usually, I work as a consultant and trainer for movies and shows when they want to look historically accurate or fight realistically. Sometimes I write papers about them or give lectures and demos at historical festivals.”

“So you don’t just study them, you know how to use them?”

“Yeah. If you ever need someone to be a knight for you, call me.”

“That sounds like the coolest job ever.”

“Yeah, but sometimes you just need to pet a cat.”

Ava smiles. She’s nowhere near as serious as Sara had first thought.

“So, how did you meet Amaya and Zari?” Ava asks.

“Amaya and I were college buddies. Then she and Zari started dating. We have other friends too, so it’s not just me being a third wheel all the time.”

“How long have they been together for?”

“Six years. They’ve always wanted cats. Amaya’s a huge animal person. Zari actually, uh, said she’s going to ask Amaya to marry her with the cats. Like, put little messages and rings on their collars.”

“That’s so cute!” Ava says. 

“Yeah. They make me sick.”

Ava pours two cups of coffee. “Do you need a ride to work or anywhere?”

Sara yawns and stretches. “Nah, it’s my day off.”

“Okay. I have to head back to the shelter in half an hour. I think your car is still there.”

“Oh yeah,” Sara says. “That seems like so long ago.”

“Yeah. Do you need to borrow anything while you’re here?” Ava asks.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” 

“Okay. I am going to get dressed,” Ava says. Sara looks, and Ava is just wearing a camisole and leggings. Sara looks away quickly. 

Sara finishes her coffee and gets in the passenger seat of Ava’s car. 

 

 

4.

Sara reports early to her next shift at the shelter. Ava greets her with a litter scoop in her hand.

“Hi,” Ava says.

“Hello. How are the Lace ladies?”

“They are good. I was actually planning to take them home at the end of my shift today.”

“Oh, I’m so happy for them.”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want to do it without you, since you named them.”

“Aw, thank you,” Sara says. “Can I scoop their litter, just once?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you would want to come over again once they’re settled in. I’m not going to make you clean up after them, obviously, but maybe they’d like to see you. Only if you want to, I mean-”

Sara cuts her off. “You don’t have to continue. Of course I want to visit Ebony and Ivory. And you too.”

“Yeah? Do you maybe want to watch a movie with them?”

Sara tilts her head and smiles. “Yeah. When do you have time?”

“Whenever I’m off from the shelter. When I take them home tonight.”

Sara works through cleaning the area as efficiently as she can while Ava goes to help with another adoption. Sara sweeps up after a three-legged cat. He rubs his face on her, and she scratches his ears with one hand. 

She goes through the other areas until they’re all clean. She sits down in a room with a cat called Sir Hugo, and he climbs into her lap.

“I see you’re busy,” Ava says. 

“Yeah. Sir Hugo is such a good boy.”

Ava bends down to pat his head. 

“Yeah, he really is. He’s an angel. Aren’t you, boy?”

The cat rolls over, and Sara has to reach a hand around him to stop him from falling off her lap.

“Uh, we are ready to go whenever,” Ava says.

“Alright. When is Hugo going to get up?”

Ava smiles. “It might be a while. I’ll try a toy.”

Sir Hugo lazily watches the feather toy Ava waves. She touches it to his paw and he takes off.

“Okay. Uh, could you help me load the Laces into my car? And you can follow me with your own vehicle this time.”

Sara nods. Ava signs some paperwork and sets Ivory and Ebony into a carrier with a blanket. Sara helps Ava ease the carrier into the backseat and prop it so it won’t tip over. 

“Okay. I will see you there,” Ava says.

Sara is glad to be following Ava, because she can’t remember her place’s exact location. She parks her car and holds the carrier while Ava opens the door. 

Sara sets the carrier down inside Ava’s kitchen. She vaguely remembers being there before. Ava opens the carrier. Ebony walks out and starts to explore. Ivory doesn’t move until Ava sets out two bowls of food. She cautiously takes a few steps out and eats quickly.

“Whoa, there, honey,” Sara says. “Don’t get yourself sick.”

Ebony follows Ivory to the bowls and chows down on the other food. Sara and Ava watch. Sara can see every muscle in Ava’s body tense as she watches the cats.

Ebony finishes eating. Ava brings out two litter boxes. The sides on them are trimmed down. She sets them on top of a mat in her bathroom.

Sara finds a toy feather and rests it near Ivory. Ivory takes a swipe at it, and Sara views that as progress. Sara extends her hand near Ivory’s face. Ivory takes a step back, but she doesn’t hiss.

“Good girl, Ivory,” Sara says. The cat glares. 

Sara can see Ava trying to lead Ebony to the litter box, but Ebony just sits down on a folded blanket on Ava’s couch and curls up. Ivory uses the litter box, and Ava sets a treat on the ground for her. 

“You’re such a good girl, Ivory.”

Ivory ignores her. 

Ava looks through her DVD cases.

“Uh, would you be opposed to Garfield?”

“I most certainly would not!” Sara says. 

Sara watches the movie. Ava makes popcorn and sits next to her with a blanket covering both their laps. 

Ebony hops up between them. Sara pets her with one hand, and she feels Ava’s fingers brush hers by accident. Sara leaves her hand where it is, and Ava hesitantly sets her hand on top of Sara’s. 

Sara watches Ivory walk across the screen, blocking her view of the television. 

“This is nice,” Sara says quietly. 

“Yeah. They’re such sweet cats.”

Sara lets her head fall to Ava’s shoulder. 

 

 

 

5\. 

Sara wakes up with a jolt when Ebony steps on her crotch. She looks around the room. 

“I need to stop making falling asleep in your home,” Sara jokes. 

“It’s fine. Ebony doesn’t seem to mind. She was with you most of the night.”

“A very good girl,” Sara says. She strokes Ebony’s ears. 

“It’s nice having you over,” Ava says. 

“It’s nice being over.”

“I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime. Just, uh, somewhere, or something.”

“Like a date?” Sara asks.

Ava shrugs and looks at the floor. “Whatever you want.”

“Sure,” Sara says. “I’m a sucker for pretty girls with cute cats.”

“So am I,” Ava agrees. “And I know a cat cafe that’s pretty close. They have some really sweet cats there.”

“Let me get dressed. Can I borrow your toothpaste?” Sara asks.

“Sure,” Ava says. “If you need a change of shirts, mine might be a little tall for you, but you’re welcome to try.”

Sara smiles and walks to Ava’s bathroom. She brushes her teeth with Ava’s toothpaste and puts Ava’s deodorant and mascara on. She finds a shirt that is only a little baggy on her and borrows one of Ava’s oversized jean jackets. It smells like Ava.

“I’m ready to go,” Sara says. Ava nods and pulls a cat food container down from a shelf. Sara can see a few inches of skin exposed when she stretches. Ebony runs around her ankles when Ava pours food into the bowls. 

Ava smiles at Sara. “Let’s go pet some cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Sammy Dee, a cat from my shelter. I'm gonna miss you so much, angel. I love you.


End file.
